are you jealous yet?-austin and ally
by allydawson16
Summary: guys i have written the summary in the chapter itself! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ok, this summary may sound a little boring, but this is my first try, so please read. Basically, it's about how Austin gets all jealous of ally with Dallas, so he makes a plan to get ally jealous. But, what will happen when ally starts trying to help him with his new girlfriend instead of feeling jealous? Will Austin ever get to know what is in his partner's mind?

Part 1

Trish: guess who got a job at the ice-cream corner?!

Ally: but what happened to your job at the pet store?

Trish: I swear it wasn't my fault! The snake ran away on its own accord!

Ally laughed her perfect laugh. Trish could never keep a single job more than three days. That happened all the time. And every three days, Trish would enter sonic boom with a new job!

Dez: honestly Austin! Could you please be a little more serious about this video?

Austin: I am serious! It's just that- all those faces you make and the way you shake your head wildly- that's pretty amusing.

Dez: okay, okay. We'll do this one more time. Action!

Austin…. The star, and of course- ally's partner…..

Austin: waddup ally, Trish!

Ally: hey Austin! Have you seen Dallas?

Austin: no, why?

Ally: no…. it's just that…. I made him some cookies…. Umm… chocolate chip ones….. Just as he likes them!

Ally stared dreamily into space. Dallas had been her crush since ages. She was absolutely crazy about him. According to Trish, Dallas did seem interested in ally.

Austin: okay! Give him the cookies then! Please make sure you stick at least one up his nose on my behalf!

Ally: Austin! Why do you have to fire up so much, as soon as I speak of Dallas!

Dallas walked into the shop.

Austin: speak of the devil and the devil appears.

Ally: hey Dallas! Umm… ignore Austin…. He's in a bit of a bad mood today….. You know right, teenage mood swings….there's this big fat book on human psychology….. And-

Dallas: hey ally! Relax… I actually wanted to ask you something.

Ally: anything!

Dallas: umm…. Do you wanna like hang out with me…..

Ally: WHAT! YES! ANYTIME! ANYDAY!

Dallas: relax…. I was just wondering if you would be free tomorrow… maybe lunch? At 1:00?

Ally: no actually Austin and I have to practice- why would I say that! I'm free! Absolutely!

Austin: ally! We have to practice!

Ally: Austin! Can't we practice day after tomorrow!

Austin: sure…. You guys carry on! I guess your date is more important than the song!

Austin haughtily goes out. How could ally do this for that stupid Dallas! Ally was supposed to focus on her new song! He ran home. Probably Dallas was more important for ally than him… that really made Austin feel bad.

Dez: hey Austin! Waaaaad-

Austin: hey Dez….

Dez: Austin what happened to you? Why do you look like Carlos when his head is bitten off!

Austin: who's Carlos?

Dez: my poor gingerbread man whose head you bit off!

Austin: no….. Its just ally!

Dez: did her head get bitten off too?

Austin: nooo Dez! She postponed our practice because Dallas asked her out on a date!

Dez: oh come on Austin! She has a crush on him!

Austin: so?

Dez: so you're supposed to understand and help her out! Unless…..

Austin: unless what?

Dez: unless you're jeeeaaaalooouuus!

Austin: what! No, that's ridiculous!

Dez: admit it, Austin! YOU LIKE ALLY!

Austin: oh shut up!

Dez: YES YOU LIKE ALLY!

Austin: I mean….. She's nice….. Kind of pretty…..and….

Dez: see? You really like ally!

Austin: oh no! Darn! I like ally! No! That's….. Bad! Now I'll be making things so weird between us! What did I do!

Dez: awwwwww! Austin, it's not your fault you like ally! But I have a plan to make her totally jealous!

Austin: WHAT!?

Dez: you will have to get a girlfriend.

Austin: what!

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dallas and ally go out on their date.

Dallas: so… umm….. I just wondered if you like figure skating.

Ally: really! I …..Err…love fig skating!

Dallas: ally, actually its figure not fig.

Ally: I know right! I was….. Err… only kidding!

Dallas: that was… umm… a … good one!

It was quite an uncomfortable date. They just kept chatting on and on like this. All of a sudden, ally spotted something strange. Austin! He was walking with a dark haired girl, right towards ally.

Austin: hey ally!

Ally: umm…hi! What the hell are you doing here!

Austin: I'm so sorry if I'm disturbing your date, but I thought you should meet kiera!

Ally: umm… Kiera who?

Austin: my girlfriend, duh!

Ally: ohhhhhhh….. Hello, Kiera! Excuse me Dallas. Austin can I talk to you for a minute!

Austin: sure!

Ally: Austin! You were supposed to be with Dez in the practice room! Babysitting the kangaroo that Dez accidentally ordered!

Austin: was I? Oh but it's all cool! Dez is handling him! Or not!

Ally: what! But Austin-

Austin: don't worry! Enjoy your date!

Ally rushes back to Dallas.

Ally: oh Dallas! Please can we do this date some other time! I've got a huge problem at sonic boom.

Dallas: umm….I guess we'll have to! I'll see you 'round!

Ally: not if your eyes are closed! Hahahahhhahhaha- oh I have no time for jokes, right.

Ally rushes up to sonic boom. She was tearing up the stairs to her practice room, hoping there was no big mess.

Ally sees that the room is perfectly neat and tidy.

Ally: Dez? Kangaroo?

Dez: hiya ally!

Ally: hold on! Where is the kangaroo?

Dez: like Austin must have told you, I've handled it all! I sent the kangaroo back just in time! You guys should really consider trusting me with kangaroos!

Ally: oh no! I cancelled my date thinking there would be a problem out here. If Austin wouldn't have gone out with Kiera then this would have all been perfect!

Dez: so….. Are you jealous yet!

Ally: yes! I'm totally jealous of whoever is spending time with Dallas right now!

Dez: oh…

Ally: hey! I totally messed up! Now Austin will feel bad because he messed up my date and-

Dez: umm… actually no because-

Ally: oh yes! Now I'm going to make this right for Austin!

At sonic boom the next day.

Austin: hey ally! Guess what! Kiera and I are going for dinner today! I am so exited!

Ally: really! That's awesome!

Austin: umm… yeah! I guess…

Ally: hey Austin! I was wondering if you needed my help!

Austin: no…. actually its okay.

Ally: you don't understand Austin! I'm a girl… Kiera is a girl- I hope- so maybe you could do with some good advice?! Lets start with your wardrobe!

Austin: umm… but-

Ally: no buts! Look, Austin. Yesterday, I was mad at you for leaving the kangaroo with Dez, but now I'm going to make this right by helping you out with kiera!

Austin: WHAT! NOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

HEY PEEPS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 3! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Trish: guess who got a job at the cell phone accessory cart!

Ally: you did?

Trish: yeah! So how is everything going between you and Dallas?

Ally: not so good. Actually we have not met up lately. I'm too busy organizing Austin and kiera.

Trish: no….. wait! What's all that angry tone for?

Ally: you expect me to dance with joy? I'm so jealous-why would I say that…..

Trish: yeah! Why would you say that… unless….

Ally: what! Me and Austin! Seriously! That's ridiculous!

Trish: it's not! Awwwwww…. You really like Austin don't you!

Ally: yeah…. You got me. He's amazing. But he likes kiera!

Trish: that's sad.

Ally: hi Austin!

Austin: umm….hi.

Ally: how did it go with kiera?

Austin: bad. She broke up with me!

Ally: yeah! I mean no! how did that happen?

Dez: but Austin you were supposed to tell her-

Austin: oh my god dez! Someone's eating carlos!

Dez: carlos!

Austin: I actually realized she is not made for me.

Ally: then who is?

Austin: i….. er…. I don't know!

Ally: how sad!

At dez's house.

Dez: Austin why did you tell ally that you and kiera broke up!

Austin: because it's getting us nowhere! She doesn't like me! She isn't even a little bit jealous!

Dez: are you sure someone was eating carlos?

Austin: dez!

Trish: hey dez! I need to talk to you!

Dez: sorry trish. It's too late to own up for eating carlos!

Trish: you really think I'm going to own up for eating that stupid gingerbread man?

Dez: hmmph!

Trish: dez! This is about Austin and ally!

Dez: what about them?

Trish: now if you tell anybody… I will eat Benjamin!

Dez: fineeeeeeeeee!

Trish: you know what! Ally likes Austin!

Dez: don't worry Trish. I always knew you were a nutter!

Trish: keep it up, and someone will have to stick back those freckles on your bozo face! I'm serious! Ally really likes Austin!

Dez: no wait! This is crazy! Austin likes ally! So basically Austin likes ally likes Austin likes ally likes-

Trish: shut your freckly face!

Dez: oh no! not my freckles! Look we have to do something!

Trish: I have a plan….

So that was it….. sorry this came by a little late…..wont make you wait too long for the next one!


End file.
